1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high pressure water guns; and, more particularly, to guns that eject water under high pressure to clean insulators of utility power lines or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure water guns are known in the art for ejecting a stream of water under relatively high pressure for cleaning various items, such as insulators of utility power lines or the like. Generally, such guns require a considerable amount of pull, such as 60 pounds, to operate the same. These guns are operated by coupling the same to a high pressure water pump, such as a fire pump. Prior art guns require all one's strength to operate and both hands are required. These prior art guns are also relatively complicated, have many moving parts and require periodic servicing and replacing. In fact, many such guns, although relatively expensive, only last about six months out in the field and then have to be discarded.
There is thus a need for a water gun for cleaning insulators which requires relatively light pressure to operate, can be operated with one hand, is simple and easy to manufacture and has a long life with replaceable parts.